


А теперь вы

by EmilleS



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: У Гинтоки появилась идея.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	А теперь вы

– А теперь вы потрахаетесь, – сурово объявил Гинтоки.  
Хорошее начало, – с некоторой оторопью подумал Хиджиката. Он давно уже перестал пытаться понять, как работают мозги в этой кудрявой голове.  
– Хорошее начало, – озвучил его мысль Такасуги, не скрывая насмешки. Он сидел на подоконнике и курил так, что курить захотелось самому, а ещё больше – выдернуть трубку из ухмыляющегося рта и засадить туда своим членом. Хиджиката переступил с ноги на ногу и перевёл взгляд на стену, пытаясь отвлечься.  
– Все мои идеи хорошие. И начала. И…  
– Если ты скажешь “и концы”, Гинтоки, то тебе трахаться будет уже нечем.  
Хиджиката почувствовал, как угол губ начал конвульсивно дёргаться. Он терпеть не мог Такасуги, да и тому, что крутилось у них с Гинтоки не особо был рад, но смотреть на их взаимодействие было интереснее, чем вечерние дорамы.  
– Эй, не смей говорить о Гин-сане в таком тоне!  
Хиджиката отошёл в сторону, прислоняясь к стене и выбивая сигарету из пачки.  
– А то он обидится и не встанет?  
– Это когда это у меня не вставал?!  
Продолжать так они могли бесконечно. Хиджиката выдохнул в их сторону струю дыма и уточнил:  
– Так с чего ты решил, что я буду спать с этим?  
– Как грубо, Хиджиката, – иронично прищурился Такасуги. Его губы касались мундштука, зубы то и дело легонько прихватывали кончик. У Хиджикаты руки зачесались ему врезать.  
Гинтоки с умным видом посмотрел в потолок.  
– Ну, знаешь… – начал он и неопределённо щёлкнул пальцами. – Я устал.  
Хиджиката приподнял бровь. Такасуги выразительно хмыкнул. Гинтоки от этого прорвало.  
– Даже пялитесь одинаково! А мне, быть может, надоело! И чего ты ржёшь!  
– Ты продолжай, – пробормотал Такасуги. Плечи у него подрагивали от едва сдерживаемого хохота. – Поделись с классом, Гинтоки.  
Тот топнул ногой, совсем по-детски, потом выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь выглядеть солидно и очень серьёзно. Хиджиката затянулся так глубоко, что губы обожгло. Хотелось толкнуть его к стене и поцеловать. Или уложить на кровать и, привязав руки к изголовью, доводить медленно и жестоко, раз за разом не давая кончить.  
– Бегать от одного к другому утомительно, – пояснил Гинтоки равнодушно, потом сбился с тона и начал ковырять пальцем в ухе. – Проще вас свести и не ходить туда-сюда. И хватит на меня так смотреть, я серьёзно.  
– То есть, – перефразировал Хиджиката, вдавливая окурок в пепельницу и выбивая новую сигарету из пачки, – тебе настолько лень двигаться, что мы двое должны переспать?  
– Ты такой умный, Хиджиката-кун, – одобрительно подмигнул Гинтоки.  
Такасуги всё-таки засмеялся, откинув голову назад. Затем изящно соскользнул с подоконника и спрятал трубку в рукав.  
– Ты ничуть не меняешься, – сказал он Гинтоки, и издёвка в его голосе опасно граничила с нежностью. Тот фыркнул, а у Хиджикаты руки сами собой сжались в кулаки.  
Он не хотел думать о том, что их связывало, что по-прежнему связывает. Хватало того, что он мирился с ситуацией и отпускал Гинтоки в чужую постель. За последние месяцы у них установился устраивающий всех распорядок, в котором Гинтоки получал всё, что хотел, а Хиджиката и Такасуги практически не пересекались.  
Зато когда пересекались – как сегодня – искры летели во все стороны. Гинтоки это забавляло, давно было понятно. Но Хиджиката не думал, что до такого дойдёт.  
– Нет, – обронил он твёрдо.  
Такасуги перевёл на него взгляд, ленивый и изучающий, от которого всё тело прошило огнём. Хиджиката скривился: такие дешёвые приёмчики на нём не работали. Такасуги усмехнулся, заложил руку за пазуху и подошёл чуть ближе.  
– Однако. Не думал, что ты из тех, кто не может ответить на вызов.  
– Это не вызов.  
– Да ну. Кого в этой комнате пытаешься обмануть, Хиджиката? Может, себя?  
– Подрабатываешь дешёвым психоаналитиком на полставки? Тебе не идёт.  
Такасуги остановился прямо перед ним и склонил голову к плечу.  
– Я не против, – произнёс он буднично. – И мы оба знаем, что Гинтоки тебя уломает. Зачем терять время?  
– Нет, – повторил Хиджиката. – Я не хочу с тобой спать.  
– Глупости. Придумай что-нибудь получше, – отмахнулся Такасуги и наклонился, выдыхая прямо в ухо: – Я знаю, как ты на меня смотришь.  
Хиджиката пихнул его в грудь, отталкивая, но руку убрать позабыл. Кожа была такой горячей под его пальцами.  
– Чёрта с два я дам тебе себя трахнуть, – прошипел он сквозь зубы.  
Такасуги медленно растянул губы в улыбке.  
– Да ладно тебе, замком, – слова он тоже ронял медленно, и каждое горячим толчком отзывалось в животе. – Если ты так боишься, то я не против сдаться в руки правосудия.  
Его юката распахнулась совсем неприлично, впрочем, по-другому Хиджиката никогда его и не видел.  
– Отдаться, – хрипло поправил он.  
– Да, точно.  
Такасуги взял его за руку – Хиджиката конвульсивно сжал пальцы, царапая кожу – и провёл ею ниже, пока Хиджиката не осознал, что под этой тонкой шелковой тряпкой белья на нем нет.  
Чёрт побери, этого было слишком много.  
Где-то на другом конце комнате Гинтоки судорожно выдохнул, и Хиджиката уже собрался посмотреть, но всё вылетело из головы, когда Такасуги потянул его за собой.  
– Идём, – сказал тот, вынимая почти прогоревшую сигарету из его губ и делая последнюю затяжку, прежде чем затушить в пепельнице. – Хочу чтобы тебе было хорошо видно.  
Он толкнул Хиджикату к окну и сам развязал на нём пояс. Хиджиката откинул голову назад и ударился затылком о стекло. Такасуги спустился ниже, стягивая с него бельё, и его горячий язык последовал за руками.  
– Сядь, – велел Такасуги, ненавязчиво сжимая его запястье. Умно с его стороны: в ином случае Хиджиката бы не удержался, и это всё переросло в драку. Впрочем, может, так было бы лучше.   
Но Такасуги был осторожен, а ещё он отлично смотрелся на коленях.   
– Отлично смотришься, – сообщил Хиджиката. Такасуги вскинул взгляд с нарочитой медлительностью, и тот ощущался как прикосновение.  
– Я знаю.  
Когда Хиджиката сел, Такасуги сразу же оказался у него на бёдрах. Юката съехала с его плеча. Хиджиката как-то видел порно, которое начиналось так же. Эту мысль он не озвучил: с Такасуги сталось бы с присущим ему сухим юмором заявить, что он-то в нём и снимался, и Хиджиката потом в жизни не избавился бы от подколок. Не то чтобы он собирался проводить её в его обществе.  
Он дёрнул Такасуги за перекрутившийся пояс.  
– Не думай, что я пропущу всё шоу.  
– Так и скажи, что хочешь на меня посмотреть.  
Чего Хиджиката хотел, так избавиться от этой ухмылки – столь сильно, что фантомно закололо костяшки. Как бы Такасуги она ни шла.  
– Пока ты не показал мне ничего интересного, – произнёс он, справившись с собой, и обвёл указательным пальцем его ключицы. – Хочешь показать мне что-нибудь, чего я не видел?  
Такасуги отклонился назад, заводя руки за спину. Юката невообразимым образом распахнулась сильнее – хотя Хиджиката был уверен, что сильнее просто некуда – открывая сосок, и он грубо потёр его, прежде чем несильно царапнуть ногтем. У Такасуги сбилось дыхание – всего на секунду.  
– Хочу показать что-то, что ты хочешь увидеть, – ответил он, и в его тоне было столько уверенности. Даже жаль, что Хиджикате нечего было на это возразить. Такасуги прогнулся, чуть приподнимаясь, и все мышцы напряглись, в очередной раз подчёркивая, как же красиво он сложен. Хиджиката с силой провёл от его горла до паха. Отпираться было всё равно уже поздно, с тем же успехом он мог насладиться представлением.  
– Чего ты хочешь добиться? – спросил он негромко и провёл рукой в обратном направлении, не особо меняя маршрут. Но, судя по реакции, Такасуги нравилась нарочитая скупость его прикосновений.  
Но на вопрос тот лишь моргнул, почти задумчиво. Потом вздохнул и сдёрнул пояс одним небрежным движением.  
– Я просто хочу потрахаться, Хиджиката. Не усложняй.  
Хиджиката распахнул на нём юкату и стиснул пальцы на бёдрах, пережидая нахлынувшую волну возбуждения. Он был готов, но картина всё равно ошеломляла: покрытая испариной смуглая кожа, дорожка тёмных волос, белеющие шрамы – и всё это в обрамлении небрежно приспущенной яркой ткани.  
Такасуги мягко фыркнул и снова сел, опускаясь всем весом.  
– Я же говорил, что тебе понравится.  
Хиджиката даже заметить не успел, что тот оказался так близко. Дыхание горячим мазком легло на губы.  
Потом Такасуги отцепил его пальцы от своего бедра и завёл их за спину.  
– Не думай, что я буду делать за тебя всю работу.  
Хиджиката с трудом сдержал порыв закатить глаза: он и Гинтоки, эти двое порой были похожи как близнецы, в чём бы они там себя ни убеждали.  
Он не стал отказываться, хотя часть хотела посмотреть, как бы Такасуги справлялся сам, неудобно выворачивая локоть и, пожалуй, не размениваясь даже на стон. Вместо этого он растягивал его не спеша, наслаждаясь дрожью, пробегающей по чужому телу. Такасуги, вопреки ожиданиям, не вёл себя по-особенному и не устраивал представления из своих желаний. На секунду Хиджиката задумался, какова вероятность, что тот не соврал, когда сказал, что просто хочет потрахаться.  
Но потом Такасуги вздрогнул особенно сильно, вжался лицом ему в шею и впился зубами – и все мысли рассеялись.  
– Не смей оставлять следов, – произнёс Хиджиката хрипло, заранее зная, что бесполезно.  
Такасуги насадился на его пальцы, с силой сжался вокруг и прерывисто выдохнул.  
– Слишком сложно удержаться, – усмехнулся он, касаясь наливающейся цветом отметки – бережно, словно в извинении. Хиджиката моментально одёрнул себя. Что за тупая мысль.  
Хиджиката отстранился – это вызвало ещё один прерывистый выдох – и притянул его к себе, так близко, что теперь они соприкасались грудью.  
– Вперёд, – кивнул он вниз, надавливая на поясницу раскрытой ладонью.  
Такасуги рассмеялся, колко и коротко.  
– Как всегда очарователен, – его пальцы обвели лицо Хиджикаты, невесомо, но всё равно горячо. Воздуха в лёгких перестало хватать. Такасуги сжал его член у основания и приподнялся. Другой рукой он упирался в стену, и Хиджиката знал, что мог ничего не делать, но всё равно придержал его, помогая.  
Такасуги глухо застонал, принимая в себя член одним движением, и замер. Хиджиката крепко обнял его за талию и, неожиданно для себя, засмотрелся. Ресницы Такасуги дрожали, на виске застыла капля пота. Из-под опущенного века то и дело мелькала зелень радужки, будто бы Такасуги тоже никак не мог перестать смотреть. А потом он начал двигаться, плавно и неторопливо, и Хиджиката почувствовал себя так, словно попал в начинающийся шторм. Его прошивало насквозь от коротких выдохов, от того, как Такасуги облизывал пересохшие губы и впивался рукой в его плечо, комкая ткань юкаты. А ещё от того, как он сжимался и замирал, приподнимая подбородок. Между ними даже воздуха почти не было, но и тот казался раскалённым и плотным.  
Сам он скользил ногтями по его спине, ослабевая и усиливая нажим, обводил бугристые полоски шрамов, прослеживал позвонки.  
Порой он забывал дышать – и перед глазами плыли мутные разноцветные пятна.

В конце концов Хиджикате надоел этот навязанный мучительный ритм, и он, обхватив Такасуги, опрокинул его спиной на пол. Вопреки его ожиданиям, тот не попытался оттолкнуть или перевернуться, взять верх. Нет, вместо этого Такасуги издал сдержанный смешок, едкий и странно довольный одновременно.  
– Да, Хиджиката, – выдохнул он, разводя ноги шире и двигаясь навстречу. – Да, это именно то, чего я от тебя хотел.  
– Что, Гинтоки уже не справляется?  
Такасуги ухмыльнулся.  
– Всё больше я справляюсь с Гинтоки.  
Хиджиката невольно ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
– И я тоже всё больше.  
– Мудаки, – фыркнул Гинтоки откуда-то сбоку. Они синхронно повернулись, оба забывшие о его присутствии. Штаны у него были расстёгнуты и приспущены, в пройме выглядывали идиотские розовые семейники в клубничку – Хиджикату одновременно перекашивало и, где-то внутри, очень-очень глубоко, затапливало умилением от одного их вида, – а рука без остановки двигалась, пока он, откинув голову на стену, наблюдал за ними из-под ресниц.  
– Не вздумайте сейчас останавливаться, – сказал он серьёзно. – Просто продолжайте.  
Такасуги засмеялся с лёгкой издёвкой и показательно выгнулся, насаживаясь на член.  
– Только потому, что ты так настаиваешь, Гинтоки, – уверил он, глотая гласные.  
Хиджиката развернул его лицо к себе, крепко сжав пальцами подбородок.  
– Не отвлекайся.  
Такасуги приподнял бровь – в его выражении легко читалось изумление, – прежде чем небрежно обхватить его ладонями за шею и притиснуть к себе, заставляя упереться лбом в лоб.  
– Заставь меня не отвлекаться, – шепнул он, и Хиджиката понял – вот тот вызов, от которого невозможно увернуться. Но бёдрами он двинул неспешно, даже неспешнее, чем двигался на нём сам Такасуги, когда они сидели. Потом вышел почти до конца – Такасуги конвульсивно сжался, словно пытаясь удержать – и с силой толкнулся. Такасуги крупно вздрогнул всем телом; пальцы болезненно впились в затылок, а по губам мазнули сухие губы.  
– Ещё, – гортанно выдохнул он, и Хиджиката не нашёл в себе сил ему отказать. Но прежде, чем повторить, он тронул угол его рта кончиком языка, проверяя границы, и без того порушенные сегодня едва ли не до основания – и почти удивился, моментально провалившись в жаркий, влажный поцелуй. На вкус Такасуги был как сакэ и табак, как его невероятные упрямство, и воля, и тонкая, где-то на грани, едкая злость, и невообразимая, мучительная сладость. Сдержанная, но невообразимо бережная; Хиджиката на мгновение подумал, что она наверняка предназначена не ему, но потом Такасуги оторвался от его губ и еле слышно позвал:  
– Хиджиката, – и тон его был таким же, как этот сокрушительный поцелуй. Больше он ничего не добавил и даже не шевельнулся – только смотрел, – и Хиджиката чувствовал себя так, словно падает вниз с высоты. Он коротко обвёл его приоткрытые губы, прежде чем вновь начать двигаться, наращивая темп. Так и не угасшая, тлевшая внутри ярость поднялась на поверхность, но Такасуги, по-видимому, ничего не имел против, отвечая на неё своей собственной. Его руки, блуждавшие по телу, оставляли и невесомо поглаживали отметины, колени с силой сжимали бока.  
Порой Хиджиката представлял себе секс с Такасуги: урывками и фрагментами, без начала и без конца, и это было больше похоже на драку, или на пытку, или на очень горячую, кинковую порнуху. Реальность оказалась иной и попросту оглушала: тем, как они не сговариваясь, чередовали жёсткость и осторожность, всю ту же тягучую, жадную плавность, которую Хиджиката пытался разрушить, взяв контроль – и не сумел; тем, как, очевидно, не могли оторваться, рассоединиться и сменить позицию, чтобы не соприкасаться по-максимуму. Тем, как Такасуги на него смотрел, и, как подозревал Хиджиката, он и сам на него смотрит.   
Под веками промелькнуло то выражение, с которым Такасуги произнёс “Я не против сдаться в руки правосудия” – испытующее, ироничное и на первый взгляд равнодушное, под поверхностью которого на самом деле билось знакомое бешеное желание, – и от этого волны, до этого момента накатывавшие ленивым прибоем, захлестнули его с головой.  
Этого не должно было случиться, а если бы случилось, должно было получиться не так. Хиджиката и кончил с этой мыслью, тупой болью отдающей в висок. Такасуги под ним застонал, выгнулся, упираясь затылком в пол, и Хиджиката просунул между ними руку, обхватывая его член. Хватило всего пары движений, чтобы тот излился и замер – только грудная клетка опускалась и поднималась в такт хриплому рваному дыханию. Хиджиката выскользнул из него и рухнул рядом, вжимаясь лицом в мокрое от пота плечо.  
– Вау, – тихо отозвался Гинтоки из своего угла, но у Хиджикаты не осталось даже сил повернуть к нему голову. – Я знал, что это будет горячо, но чтобы так...  
Такасуги криво улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал. 

Они долго лежали в тишине. Затем Гинтоки, путаясь в ногах и запинаясь, поднялся и ушёл в ванную, где сразу же зажурчала вода.  
– Но он прав, – негромко произнёс Такасуги наконец.  
– Ему об этом не говори, – буркнул Хиджиката и, не удержавшись, провёл губами по напряжённой мышце до выемки ключицы. Потом приподнялся на локте, заглядывая Такасуги в глаза. Тот поднял руку, погладил большим пальцем ямку под челюстью, скулу, потом подбородок, зарылся во влажные от испарины волосы. Хиджиката чуть сдвинулся, чтобы ему было удобнее. В ванной всё так же журчала вода.  
– Я не против повторить, – сказал Хиджиката.  
Такасуги приподнял бровь.  
– Надо же, – помолчав, ответил он. – Я думал, тебя придётся поуговаривать.  
– Не так уж долго тебе пришлось меня уговаривать.  
Такасуги усмехнулся, лениво и незло.  
– Это меня по-прежнему удивляет.   
– Так ты знал об этих его занимательных планах? – уточнил Хиджиката с проснувшимся подозрением, но Такасуги лишь отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Не значит, что у меня не было своих планов, – добавил он тут же. Хиджиката фыркнул и приподнялся повыше, цепляя с тумбочки пачку и пепельницу. Сделав пару затяжек, он поднёс сигарету Такасуги. Когда губы мягко тронули подушечки пальцев, его залило теплом. Он наклонился, сцеловывая вкус собственных сигарет, и между ними зазмеился не успевший рассеяться дым.  
Из ванной донеслась серия мокрых шлепков, и Гинтоки вывалился наружу – обнажённым и толком не стеревшим с себя воду. Капли медленно ползли по его коже, и Хиджиката, уже отстранившийся для новой затяжки, сжал фильтр зубами, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту.  
– О, – отозвался Такасуги, и интонация у него стала хищной. Гинтоки закатил глаза и швырнул в них намоченным полотенцем.  
– Приходите в себя, – велел он, плюхаясь на постель. – А потом посмотрим, чьё шоу будет круче.  
– О, Гинтоки… – с насмешливым сочувствием хмыкнул Такасуги. – Тут тебе точно не выиграть.  
Гинтоки, отвернувшись, пошарил рукой под подушкой и выудил оттуда плотный синий шарф.  
– Это мы ещё посмотрим, – пообещал он воинственно, и Хиджиката, пихнув сигарету Такасуги, уткнулся лицом в пол и расхохотался.


End file.
